tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Guide
This is a list of animal ideas for your Tokyo Mew Mews, sorted by general type. If an animal is not already on this list, feel free to add whatever animal you like to your pages, and if you have any more animals, please add them to the sections below! Not every animal listed is necessarily at risk. For a list of endangered animals, feel free to use this spreadsheet made by RoyalHistoria. OR visit the IUCN Red List of Threatened Species . For other guides, see the Food Guide, Weapons Guide, and Elements and Themes Guide! Do not upload images with watermarks, user tags, or stamps, as these may be copyright Mammals Felines West African Lion.jpg|West African Lion (female) Cat.jpeg|Cat Amur_Leopard.jpg|Amur Leopard Panther.jpeg|Black Panther Snowleo.jpg|Snow Leopard Bengal_Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger 1280px-FelisChausMunsiari1.jpg|Jungle Cat White_Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Balinese_Cat_4.jpg|Balinese Cat 800px-Chinese_Mountain_Cat_(Felis_Bieti)_in_XiNing_Wild_Zoo.jpg|Chinese Mountain Cat Asiatic Lion.jpg|Asiatic Lion Prionailurus viverrinus 01.jpg|Fishing Cat Northwest African Cheetah.gif|Northwest African Cheetah Asian Cheetah.jpg|Asian Cheetah iriomote-cat.jpeg|Iriomote Cat Andean Mountain Cat.jpg|Andean Mountain Cat Black Cat (Domestic).jpg|Domestic Black Cat South China Tiger.jpg|South China Tiger Black-footed cat.jpg|Black-Footed Cat Ragamuffin.jpg|Ragamuffin Cat Amur Tiger.jpg|Amur/Siberian Tiger Scottish Wildcat.jpg|Scottish Wildcat Asian Cat.JPG|Asian / Malayan Cat Jaguar.JPG|Jaguar Ocelot.jpg|Ocelot Asiatic Wildcat.jpg|Asiatic Wildcat Jaguarundi.jpg|Jaguarundi Borneo_Bay_Cat.jpg|Borneo Bay Cat Iberian Lynx.jpg|Iberian Lynx African Lion.jpg|African Lion Sumatran Tiger.jpg|Sumatran Tiger Tabby Cat.jpg|Tabby Cat Caracals.jpg|Caracals Goldman's Jaguar.jpg|Goldman's Jaguar Tsushima Cat.jpg|Tsushima Cat Eurasian Lynx.jpg|Eurasian / Siberian Russian Blue.jpg|Russian Blue Cat Sand Cat.jpg|Sand Cat Saharan Cheetah.jpg|Saharan Cheetahs Calico.jpg|Calico Cat Siamese Cat.jpg|Siamese Cat York Chocolate.jpg|York Chocolate Lioness.jpg|Lioness Northern Lynx.jpg|Northern Lynx Bobcat.jpg|Bobcat Arabian Leopard.jpg|Arabian Leopard Bombay Cat.jpg|Bombay Cat Persian_Leopard.jpg|Persian Leopard Canines imagewolf.jpeg|Arctic Wolf imagedog.jpeg|Dog Large-African-Wild-Dog-photo.jpg|African Wild Dog Sm_eared_dog.jpg|Short Eared Dog Shiba Inu.jpg|Shiba Inu Red Wolf.jpg|Red Wolf / Mississippi Valley Wolf Dhole.jpg|Dhole 1280px-Japanese Wolf.jpg|Japanese Wolf RileyPapillon.jpg|Papillon Dog Grey Wolf.jpg|Grey Wolf Australian Shepherd.jpg|Australian Shepherd White Wolf.jpg|White Wolf Dingo.jpg|Dingo German_Shepherd.jpg|German Shepherd Bush_Dog.jpg|Bush Dog Maned_Wolf.jpg|Maned Wolf Scottish Deerhound.jpg|Scottish Deerhound Himalayan_wolves.jpg|Himalayan Wolves Siberian Husky.jpg|Siberian Husky Chihuahua.jpg|Chihuahua Golden Jackal.jpg|Golden Jackal Italian Greyhound.jpg|Italian Greyhound Cocker Spaniel.jpg|Cocker Spaniel Golden Retriever.jpg|Golden Retriever Black Laborador Retriever.jpg|Black Labrador Retriever Alaskan Klee Kai.jpg|Alaskan Klee Kai Ussuri Dhole.jpg|Ussuri Dhole Coyote.jpg|Coyote Dachshund.jpg|Dachshund White Shepherd.jpg|White Shepherd Labrador Wolf.jpg|Labrador Wolf Husky.jpg|Alaskan Husky Cairn Terrier.jpg|Cairn Terrier Foxes gdgdggdimage.jpeg|Fennec Fox foximage.jpeg|Arctic Fox Island_Fox.jpg|Island Fox Sliver Fox.jpg|Silver Fox Darwin's Fox.jpg|Darwin's Fox Corsac Fox.jpg|Corsac Fox San Joaquin Kit Fox.jpg|San Joaquin Kit Fox Red_Fox.jpg|Red Fox Ethiopian Wolf.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf Swift Fox.jpg|Swift Fox Mountain Fox.jpg|Mountain Fox Ezo Red Fox.jpg|Ezo Red Fox Sierra Nevada Red Fox.jpg|Sierra Nevada Red Fox Rabbits / Hares Volcano_Rabbit.jpg|Volcano Rabbit Nuttall's_Cottontail.jpg|Nuttall's Cottontail Swamp Rabbit.jpg|Swamp Rabbit Robust Cottontail.JPG|Robust Cottontail Rabbit New Zealand White Rabbit.jpg|New Zealand White Rabbit Holland Lop.jpg|Holland Lop English Spot.jpg|English Spot Checkered Rabbit.png|Checkered Rabbit Fluffy white bunny rabbit.jpg|Angora Rabbit 240px-Lepus brachyurus, March, Tsukuba, Japan.jpg|Japanese Hare Amami Rabbit.jpg|Amami Black Rabbit / Ryukyu Rabbit Mountain Cottontail.jpg|Mountain Cottontail lower keys marsh rabbit.jpg|Lower Keys Marsh Rabbit Pygmy Rabbit.jpg|Pygmy Rabbit Black-Tailed_Jackrabbit.jpg|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Arctic_Hare.jpg|Arctic Hare Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Snowshoe Hare.jpg|Snowshoe Hare Florida White Rabbit.jpg|Florida White Rabbit Ili Pika.jpg|Ili Pika / Magic Rabbit American Blue Rabbits.jpg|American Blue Rabbits American Fuzzy Lop.jpg|American Fuzzy Lop Flemish-Giant-Rabbit.jpg|Flemish Giant Rabbit Hainan Hare.jpg|Hainan Hare Tan Rabbit.jpg|Tan Rabbit European Rabbit.jpg|European Rabbit Mountain Hare.jpg|Mountain Hare Rodents Giant_Kangaroo_Rat.jpg|Giant Kangaroo Rat Mouse.jpeg|Mouse squirrel.jpeg|Squirrel Long-tailed_Chinchilla.jpg|Long Tailed Chinchilla Vancouver_Island_Marmot_2.jpg|Vancouver Islant Marmot Tarbagan Marmot 1.jpg|Tarbagan Marmot Redflyingsquirrel1.jpg|Red Flying Squirrel Prarie Dog.jpg|Prairie Dog Chipmunk.jpg|Chipmunk Black Rat.jpg|Black Rat Delicate Deer Mouse.jpg|Delicate Deer Mouse PhodopusSungorus 1.jpg|Djungarian Hamster Northern Sulawesi Spiny Rat.png|Northwest Sulawesi Spiny Rat Siberian Flying Squirrel.jpg|Siberian Flying Squirrel Japanese Field Mouse.jpg|Japanese Field Mouse Hazel_Dormouse.jpg|Hazel Doormouse Kangaroo-rat.jpg|Kangaroo Rat Central_Rock_Rat.png|Central Rock Rat Japanese_Dormouse.jpg|Japanese Dormouse 1920px-MusHumiiKeulemans.jpg|Manipur Bush Rat Nelson's_Antelope_Squirrel.jpg|Nelson’s Antelope Squirrel Mt_Graham_Red_Squirrel.jpg|Mt. Graham Red Squirrel Norway Lemming.jpg|Norway Lemming Hamster.jpg|Hamster Alabama_Beach_Mouse.jpg|Alabama Beach Mouse Short-tailed Hopping Mouse.gif|Short-Tailed Hopping Mouse Eurasian Harvest Mouse.jpg|Eurasian Harvest Mouse Dusky Hopping Mouse.jpg|Dusky Hopping Mouse Camiguin Forest Mouse.jpg|Camiguin Forest Mouse Country Mouse.jpg|Country Mouse Little Native Mouse.jpg|Little Native Mouse Matthey's Mice.JPG|Matthey's Mice Smoky Mouse.jpg|Smoky Mouse Striped Grass Mice.JPG|Striped Grass Mice Desert Pygmy Mouse.jpeg|Desert Pygmy Mouse Perdido Key Beach Mouse.jpg|Perdido Key Beach Mouse Salt Marsh Harvest Mouse.jpg|Salt Marsh Harvest Mouse Hastings River Mouse.jpg|Hastings River Mouse House Mouse.jpg|House Mouse Palmer's Chipmunk.jpg|Palmer's Chipmunk Black Squirrel.jpg|Black Squirrel Dormouse.jpg|Dormouse Large Japanese Field Mouse.jpg|Large Japanese Field Mouse North American Beaver.jpg|North American Beaver Nilgiri Long-Tailed Tree Mouse.jpg|Nilgiri Long-Tailed Tree Mouse Stephens' Kangaroo Rat.jpg|Stephens' Kangaroo Rat Spectacled Dormouse.jpg|Spectacled Dormouse Bavarian Pine Vole.jpg|Bavarian Pine Vole Porcupine.jpg|Porcupine Santa Catarina's Guinea Pig.jpg|Santa Catarina's Guinea Pig Choctawhatchee_Beach_Mouse.jpg|Choctawhatchee Beach Mouse Garden Dormouse.jpg|Garden Dormouse Red Squirrel.jpg|Red Squirrel Baker's small-toothed harvest mouse.jpg|Baker's Small-Toothed Harvest Mouse Red-Crested Tree-Rat.jpg|Red-Crested Tree-Rat Golden Hamster.jpg|Golden Hamster Chinese zokor.jpg|Chinese zokor Japanese dwarf flying squirrel.jpg|Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel Brush-Tailed Rabbit Rat.jpg|Brush-Tailed Rabbit Rat Curly Haired Mouse.jpg|Curly Haired Mouse Plains_Mouse.jpg|Plains Mouse / Rat Marsupials SugarGlidaer.jpeg|Sugar Glider Tree_Kangaroo.jpg|Tree Kangaroo Wombat.jpg|Wombat bilby.jpg|Bilby Wallaby.jpg|Wallaby Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil Quokka.jpg|Quokka Koala.jpg|Koala Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo.jpg|Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo Numbat.jpg|Numbat Brush-tail Possum.jpg|Brushtail Possum Wondiwoi Tree-Kangaroo.png|Wondiwoi Tree-Kangaroo Matschie's Tree-Kangaroo.jpg|Matschie's Tree-Kangaroo Quoll.jpg|Quoll Bears Giant_panda.jpg|Giant Panda Grizzly-Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear Polar Bear.jpg|Polar Bear Black Bears.jpg|Black Bear 1280px-Sloth Bear Washington DC.jpg|Sloth Bear Kodiak bear.jpg|Kodiak Brown Bear sun-bear.jpg|Sun Bear asian_black_bear.jpg|Asiatic Black Bear Qinling Panda.jpg|Qinling Panda Spectacled Bear.jpg|Spectacled Bear Marsican Brown Bear.jpg|Marsican Brown Bear Gobi Bear.jpg|Gobi Bear Equines African_Wild_Donkey.jpg|African Wild Donkey / Ass Zebraimage.jpeg|Zebra Wild Horse.jpg|Wild Horse Shire Horse.jpg|Shire Horse Miniature Shetland Pony.jpg|Miniature Shetland Pony Falebella Horse.jpg|Falabella Eriskay Pony.jpg|Eriskay Pony Miniature_Horse.jpg|Miniature Horse Przewalski's Horse.jpg|Przewalski's Horse Grévy's Zebra.jpg|Grévy's Zebra Falabella Horse.jpg|Falabella Horse Grant's Zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra Persian Onager.jpg|Persian Onager Zonkey.jpg|Zonkey Weasels Blackfootedferret.jpeg|Black Footed Ferret The_black-eyed_whites_-Ferret-.jpg|Black-Eyed White Ferret European Mink.jpg|European Mink European Badger.jpg|European Badger Stoat.jpg|Stoat Honey Badger.jpg|Honey Badger Japanese Weasel.jpg|Japanese Weasel Malayan Weasel.jpg|Malayan Weasel Siberian Weasel.jpg|Siberian Weasel Ferret.jpg|Ferret Egyptian Weasel.jpg|Egyptian Weasel Goats and Sheep Addax.jpg|Addax Mountain Goat.jpg|Mountain Goat Bighorn Sheep.JPG|Bighorn Sheep Suffolksheep.png|Suffolk Sheep ThRBH90OGL.jpg|Lamb Wild Goat.jpg|Wild Goat Pygmy Goat.jpg|Pygmy Goat Dall sheep.jpg|Dall's Sheep Mouflon.jpg|Mouflonf Danish_Landrace_Sheep.jpg|Danish Landrace Sheep Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep.jpg|Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep Walia Ibex.jpg|Walia Ibex Barbary Sheep.jpg|Barbary Sheep Ram.jpg|Ram Markhor.jpg|Markhor Snow Sheep.jpg|Snow Sheep Deer and Antelopes Saiga Antelope.jpg|Saiga Antelope Reindeer.jpg|Reindeer Musk Deer.jpg|Musk Deer Corsican Red Deer.jpg|Corsican Red Deer Doe.jpeg|Deer Lelwel Hartebeest.jpg|Lelwel Hartebeest Bawean_Deer.jpg|Bawean Deer 1280px-Blue Wildebeest, Ngorongoro.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Eld's Deer.jpg|Eld's Deer Gray Brocket.jpg|Gray Brocket Male_Waterbuck.jpg|Male Waterbuck Female_Waterbuck.jpg|Female Waterbuck Key Deer.jpg|Key Deer Colombian White Tailed Deer.jpg|Colombian White-Tailed Deer Red Deer.jpg|Red Deer Visayan Spotted Deer.jpg|Visayan Spotted Deer Persian Fallow Deer.jpg|Persian Fallow Deer White Tailed Deer.jpg|White-Tailed Deer (Male) White Tailed Doe.jpg|White-Tailed Deer (Female) Dama Gazelle.jpg|Dama Gazelle Thorolds Deer.jpg|Thorold's Deer Sika Deer.jpg|Sika Deer Mountain Nyala.jpg|Mountain Nyala Wildebeest.jpg|Wildebeest Rhim Gazelle.jpg|Rhim Gazelle Indian Hog Deer.jpg|Indian Hog Deer MDeer.jpeg|Mouse Deer Philippine-Mouse Deer.jpg|Philippine Mouse-Deer Siberian_musk_deer.jpg|Siberian Musk Deer Boreal Woodland Caribou.jpg|Boreal Woodland Caribou Barbari Goat.jpg|Barbari Goat Lesser mouse-deer.jpg|Lesser mouse-deer Japanese serow.jpg|Japanese Serow Blackbuck (Indian Antelope).jpg|Blackbuck (Indian Antelope) Primates Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon.jpg|Yellow Cheeked Gibbon White Bellied Spider Monkey.jpg|White Bellied Spider Monkey Lemur.jpg|Lemur Blue-Eyed_Black_Lemur.jpg|Blue-Eyed Black Lemur Bengal Slow Loris.jpg|Bengal Slow Loris Img_6789_golden-headed_lion_tamarin-241696.jpg|Golden Headed Lion Tamarin Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Black-Headed Spider Monkey.jpg|Black-Headed Spider Monkey Yucatán Black Howler Monkey.jpg|Yucatan Black Howler Monkey Shortridge's_langur.jpg|Shortridge's Langur Golden Lion Tamarin.jpg|Golden Lion Tamarin hainan-gibbon.jpg|Hainan Gibbon Bornean Orangutang.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Red-Handed Howler Monkey.jpg|Red-Handed Howler Monkey White-mantled_tamarin.jpg|White-Mantled Tamarin Gray Woolly Monkey.jpg|Gray Woolly Monkey Patas Monkey.jpg|Patas Monkey Mantled Howler Monkeys.jpg|Mantled Howler Monkeys Cottontop Tamarin.jpg|Cottontop Tamarin Common Squirrel Monkey.jpg|Common Squirrel Monkey Black-Tailed Marmoset.jpg|Black-Tailed Marmoset Grey Langur.jpg|Gray Langur Japanese Macaque.png|Japanese Macaque Black Spider Monkey.JPG|Black Spider Monkey Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur.jpg|Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur Crab-eating Macaque.jpg|Crab-Eating Macaque Buffy Headed Marmoset.jpg|Buffy-Headed Marmoset Black Faced Spider Monkey.jpg|Black-Faced Spider Monkey Black Howler Monkey.jpg|Black Howler Monkey Red Bellied Titi.jpg|Red-Bellied Titi Golden Bamboo Lemur.jpg|Golden Bamboo Lemur Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur.jpg|Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur Peruvian Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey.jpg|Peruvian Yellow-Tailed Woolly Monkey Venezuelan Red Howler.jpg|Venezuelan Red Howler Dryas Monkey.jpg|Dryas Monkey Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey.jpg|Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey Silky Sifaka.jpg|Silky Sifaka Phayre's leaf monkey.jpg|Phayre's Leaf Monkey Brown Spider Monkey.jpg|Brown Spider Monkey François' langur.jpg|François' langur Uakari Monkey.jpg|Uakari Monkey Nepal_Grey_Langur.jpg|Nepal Grey Langur Colombian Spider Monkey.jpg|Colombian Spider Monkey Yucatan Spider Monkey.jpg|Yucatan Spider Monkey Von der Decken's sifaka.jpg|Von der Decken's sifaka Raccoons Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon Coati.jpg|Coati Cozumel Raccoon.jpg|Cozumel Raccoon Cozumel Island Coati.jpg|Cozumel Island Coati Crab eating raccoon.JPG|Crab-Eating Raccoon South american coati.jpg|South American Coati White nosed coati.jpg|White-Nosed Coati Raccoon_Dog.jpg|Raccoon Dog / Tanuki Pigs and Boars Pygmy Hog.jpg|Pygmy Hog Boar.jpg|Boar Visayan Warty Pig.Jpeg|Visayan Warty Pig Pig.jpg|Pig Sulawesi Warty Pig.jpg|Sulawesi Warty Pig Red_River_Hog_-Male-.jpg|Male Red River Hog Pot Bellied Pig.jpg|Pot-Bellied Pig Berkshire Pig.jpg|Berkshire Pig Bovines European-bison,-wisent-xxximg_7228mw.jpg|European Bison High Land Cattle.jpg|High Land Cattle Holstein Cow.jpg|Holstein Cow Asian Water Buffalo.jpg|Asian Water Buffalo Wild Water Buffalo.jpg|Wild Water Buffalo Bull.jpg|Bull Yak.jpg|Yak Other Ocopy.jpeg|Okapi Pangolin.jpeg|Pangolin Skunk.jpeg|Skunk Malabar_Large_Spotted_Civet.jpg|Large Spotted Civet Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros Striped Hyena.jpg|Striped Hyena Tapir.jpg|Tapir Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Fossa.jpg|Fossa Four Toed Hedgehog.jpg|Four Toed Hedgehog Civet.jpg|Civet Owston's_Palm_Civet.jpg|Owston’s Palm Civet Sumatran Rhino.jpg|Sumatran Rhino Red Panda.jpg|Red Panda Chinese Pangolin.jpg|Chinese Pangolin hedgehog_babies_32191116.jpg|Black African Pygmy Hedgehog Long-eared_hedgehog.jpg|Long-Eared Hedgehog Kordofan Giraffe.jpg|Kordofan Giraffe Indian Brown Mongoose.jpg|Indian Brown Mongoose Pygmy_Hippopotamus.jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus Western Falanouc.png|Western Falanouc Stripped_Skunk.jpg|Skunk Newfoundland_Pine_Marten.jpg|Newfoundland Pine Marten Star Nosed Mole.jpg|Star Nosed Mole Vicuna.jpg|Vicuna Small Indian Mongoose.jpg|Small Indian Mongoose Spotted Hyena.jpg|Spotted Hyena Otter Civet.jpg|Otter Civet Javan Rhinos.jpg|Javan Rhinos grandidiers vontsira.jpg|Grandidier's Vontsira / Mongoose Mountain Tapir.jpg|Mountain / Woolly Tapir rothschild giraffe.jpg|Rothschild Giraffe european hedgehog.jpg|European Hedgehog Sumatran Elephant.jpg|Sumatran Elephant West African Giraffe.jpg|West African Giraffe Echidna.jpg|Echidna African_Forest_Elephant.jpg|African Forest Elephant Western_Long-Beaked_Echidna.jpg|Western Long-Beaked Echidna Meerkat.jpg|Meerkat Wild Bactrian Camel.jpg|Bactrian Camel Binturong.jpg|Binturong Brown-Throated Sloth.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth The Eastern Black Rhinoceros.jpg|Eastern Black Rhinoceros Winged Animals Birds imageduck.jpeg|Smew Duck HumB.jpeg|Humming Bird Kagu.JPG|Kagu Green-parrot-names-wallpaper-2.jpg|Green Parrot Moseleysrockhopper.jpg|Moseley's Rockhopper Mountain_Plover.jpg|Mountain Plover Spectacled_Cormorant.jpg|Spectacled Cormorant Paradisier_de_macgregor_jogo_0g.jpg|Macgregor's Honeyeater White Tailed Ptarmigan.jpg|White Tailed Ptarmigan Vulture.jpg|Vulture Turtledove.jpg|Turtledove Tawny Frogmouth Owl.jpg|Tawny Frogmouth Steppe Eagle.JPG|Steppe Eagle Spotted Owl.jpg|Spotted Owl Short Tailed Paradigalla.jpg|Short Tailed Paradigalla Red Headed Flameback.jpg|Red Headed Flameback Pomeranian Goose.jpg|Pomeranian Goose Pink Pigeon.jpg|Pink Pigeon Parrot.jpg|Parrot New Britain Bronzewing.jpg|New Britain Bronzewing Little Penguin.jpg|Little Penguin Hummingbird.jpg|Hummingbird Giant Ibis.jpg|Giant Ibis Eastern ImperiaL Eagle.jpg|Eastern Imperial Eagle Condor.jpg|Condor Bluejay.jpg|Bluejay Blue Eyed Ground Dove.jpg|Blue Eyed Ground Dove Aquatic Warbler.jpg|Aquatic Warbler Andean Flamingo.jpg|Andean Flamingo Northern Spotted Owl.jpg|Northern Spotted Owl White-Winged Duck.jpg|White-Winged Duck Blue Lorikeet vini peruviana.jpg|Blue Lorikeet Humboldt Penguin.jpg|Humboldt Penguin Purple Peacock.jpg|Purple Peacock Atlantic Puffin.jpg|Atlantic Puffin Red-Crowned Crane.jpg|Red-Crowned Crane African Penguins.jpg|African Penguins Ivory_Billed_Woodpecker.jpg|Ivory-Billed Woodpecker Snow Quail.jpg|White-tailed Ptarmigan / Snow Quail Peregrine Falcon.jpg|Peregrine Falcon Spix's Macaw.jpg|Spix's Macaw yellow-eyed-penguin.jpg|Yellow-Eyed Penguin Christmas Frigatebird.jpg|Christmas Frigatebird Little Blue Penguin.jpg|Little Blue Penguin Robin.jpg|Robin Siberian crane.JPG|Siberian Crane Scarlet Honeycreeper.jpg|Scarlet Honeycreeper Vosmaer's_Eclectus_Parrot.jpg|Vosmaer's Eclectus Parrot White_Pomeranian_Goose.jpg|White Pomeranian Goose Saipan_Reed_Warbler.jpg|Saipan Reed Warbler White-backed_Vulture.jpg|White-Backed Vulture Imperial_Woodpecker.jpg|Imperial Woodpecker Cebu_Flowerpecker.jpg|Cebu Flowerpecker Madagascar Sacred Ibis.jpg|Madagascar Sacred Ibis Raven.jpg|Raven Prairie Falcon.jpg|Prairie Falcon Red Tailed Hawk.jpg|Red-Tailed Hawk Flying Steamer Duck.jpg|Flying Steamer Duck Great Egret.jpg|Great Egret Egyptian Vulture.jpg|Egyptian Vulture Green Bee Eater.jpg|Green Bee Eater Blue-Throated Macaw.jpg|Blue-Throated Macaw Toucan.jpg|Toucan Barn Owl.jpg|Barn Owl Kakapo.jpg|Kakapo Sun Conure Parrots.jpg|Sun Conure Parrots Purple Winged Ground Dove.jpg|Purple-Winged Ground Dove Australian Magpie.jpg|Australian Magpie Sparrow.jpg|Sparrow Rockhopper Penguins.jpg|Rockhopper Penguins Common Myna.JPG|Common Myna Cloud-forest Pygmy Owl.jpg|Cloud-Forest Pygmy Owl Amani Sunbird.jpg|Amani Sunbird Galapagos Penguin.jpg|Galapagos Penguin California Condor.jpg|California Condor Philippine Eagle.jpg|Philippine Eagle Whooping Cranes.jpg|Whooping Cranes Black winged myna.jpg|Black-Winged Myna / Starling Marsh Warbler.jpg|Marsh Warbler Pharaoh Eagle-Owl.jpg|Pharaoh Eagle-Owl Streaked Shearwater.jpg|Streaked Shearwater Striped Cuckoo.jpg|Striped Cuckoo North Island Brown Kiwi.jpg|North Island Brown Kiwi Yellow-Crested Cockatoo.jpg|Yellow-Crested Cockatoo Southern Rockhopper Penguin.jpg|Southern Rockhopper Penguin Green-Thighed Parrot.jpg|Green-Thighed Parrot White Stork.jpg|White Stork Black Stork.jpg|Black Stork Meller's Duck.jpg|Meller's Duck Meller's Duck -Green Florecense Wings-.jpg|Meller's Duck Color Variation White Dove.jpg|White Dove Emu.jpg|Emu Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich Brown_Teal_Duck.jpg|Brown Teal Duck Seychelles_Magpie_Robin.jpg|Seychelles Magpie Robin Tricolored_Blackbird.jpg|Tricolored Blackbird Tristan_Albatross.jpg|Tristan Albatross Great Indian Bustard.jpg|Great Indian Bustard Okarito Kiwi.jpg|Okarito Kiwi Harpy Eagle.jpg|Harpy Eagle Lear's Macaw.jpg|Lear's Macaw Mariana Raven.jpg|Mariana Raven Xeme (Sabine's Gull).jpg|Xeme (Sabine's Gull) Wrinkled hornbill.jpg|Wrinkled Hornbill Bald_Eagle.jpg|Bald Eagle Red-Vented Bulbul.jpg|Red-Vented Bulbul Common Starling.jpg|Common Starling Steller's Sea Eagle.jpg|Steller's Sea Eagle Whooper Swan.jpg|Whooper Swan Eastern Screech Owl.jpg|Eastern Screech Owl New Caledonian Rail.jpg|New Caledonian Rail Northern_Black_Korhaan.jpg|Northern Black Korhaan Black-Legged_Parrot.jpg|Black-Legged Parrot Black Robin.jpg|Black Robin Flores Crow.jpg|Flores Crow Blue Crane.jpg|Blue Crane Seven-Colored Tanager.jpg|Seven-Colored Tanager Ruddy Pigeon.jpg|Ruddy Pigeon Cerulean Paradise Flycatcher.jpg|Cerulean Paradise Flycatcher Green Peafowl.png|Green Peafowl Eurasian Spoonbill.jpg|Eurasian Spoonbill Blue Footed Booby.jpg|Blue Footed Booby Red Footed Booby.jpg|Red Footed Booby Black bulbul.jpg|Black Bulbul Ryukyu minivet.jpg|Ryuku Minivet Salmon-Crested Cockatoo.jpg|Salmon-Crested Cockatoo Altamira Yellowthroat.jpg|Altamira Yellowthroat Ayam Cemani (Cemani Hen).jpg|Ayam Cemani (Cemani Hen) White Chicken.jpg|White Chicken Brown Chicken.jpg|Brown Chicken Mariana_Fruit_Dove.jpg|Mariana Fruit Dove Bats Medium.jpg|Jamaican Flower Bat Honduran White Bat.jpg|Honduran White Bat White Winged Vampire Bat.jpg|White Winged Vampire Golden Capped Fruit Bat.jpg|Golden Capped Fruit Bat Seychelles Sheath tailed bat.jpg|Seychelle's Sheath-Tailed Bat Horseshoe Bat.jpg|Horseshoe Bat Northern Bat.jpg|Northern Bat Grey Bat.jpg|Grey Bat Frosted Myotis.jpg|Frosted Myotis Fruit Bat.jpg|Fruit Bat Big Brown Bat.jpg|Big Brown Bat Japanese Short-Tailed Bat.jpg|Japanese Short-Tailed Bat Livingstone's Fruit Bat.jpg|Livingstone's Fruit Bat New Zealand Greater Short-Tailed Bat.jpg|New Zealand Greater Short-Tailed Bat Little Brown Bat.JPG|Little Brown Bat Mariana Fruit Bat.jpg|Mariana Fruit Bat Greater Mouse-Tailed Bat.jpg|Greater Mouse-Tailed Bat Azores Noctule.jpg|Azores Noctule Bougainville Monkey-Faced Bat.jpg|Bougainville Monkey-Faced Bat Mediterranean Horseshoe Bat.jpg|Mediterranean Horseshoe Bat Light Brown Fur Color.jpg|Azores Noctule Lesser short-nosed fruit bat.jpg|Lesser short-nosed fruit bat Flying Fox.png|Flying Fox Reptiles Snakes Round Island Boa.jpg|Round Island Boa Western Aquatic Garter Snake.jpg|Western Aquatic Garter Snake Coral Snake.jpg|Coral Snake Boa Constrictor.jpg|Boa Constrictor Okinawa coral snake.jpg|Okinawa Coral Snake King Cobra.jpg|King Cobra Vipera_pontica_GNM7373-001.jpg|Black Sea Viper South_Caucasian_Viper.jpg|South Caucasian Viper Brown Tree Snake.jpg|Brown Tree Snake Conception Bank Silver Boa.jpg|Conception Bank Silver Boa Short Nosed Sea Snake.jpg|Short Nosed Sea Snake Leaf-scaled Sea Snake.jpg|Leaf-Scaled Sea Snake Mangshan Pit Viper .jpg|Mangshan Pit Viper Golden_Lancehead_Viper.jpg|Golden Lancehead Viper Broad-Headed_Snake.jpg|Broad-Headed Snake Rattlesnake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jamaican_Boa.jpg|Jamaican Boa Mangshan Pitviper.jpg|Mangshan Pitviper Banded Krait.jpg|Banded Krait Lizards Large.jpg|Green Basilisk Armadillo-girdled-lizard.jpg|Armadillo Girdled Lizard Alligator-Lizard-Conjour-Conservation-Article.jpg|Alligator Lizard Yunnan_lake_newt.jpg|Yunnan Lake Newt Komodo Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon Honduran Spiny Tailed Iguana.jpg|Honduran Spiny Tailed Iguana Girdled Lizard.jpg|Girdled Lizard Fiji Crested iguana.jpg|Fiji Crested Iguana Arboreal Alligator Lizard.jpg|Arboreal Alligator Lizard Ctenosaura Bakeri.jpg|Ctenosaura Bakeri / Baker's Spiny-Tailed Iguana Schreiber's Fringe-Fingered Lizard.jpg|Schreiber's Fringe-Fingered Lizard Mount_Francais_Leaf-Toed_Gecko.jpg|Mount Francais Leaf-Toed Gecko 1920px-Benny_Trapp_Iberolacerta_aranica.jpg|Aran Rock Lizard Usambara_Flap-Nosed_Chameleon.jpg|Flap-Nosed Chameleon Turquoise_Dwarf_Gecko_-Male-.jpg|Turquoise Dwarf Gecko Turquoise Dwarf Gecko.jpg|Turquoise Dwarf Gecko Western Banded Gecko.jpg|Western Banded Gecko Cook_Strait_Tuatara.jpg|Cook Strait Tuatara Jackson's_Chameleon.jpg|Jackson's Chameleon Ocelot_Gecko.jpg|Ocelot Gecko Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon Gila Monster.png|Gila Monster Phrynocephalus Horvathi.jpg|Phrynocephalus Horvathi Leopard Gecko.jpg|Leopard Gecko Lesser Chameleon.JPG|Lesser Chameleon Coachella_Valley_Fringe-Toed_Lizard.jpg|Coachella Valley Fringe-Toed Lizard Blue Iguana.jpg|Blue Iguana Otago Skink.jpg|Otago Skink Gray Crested Gecko.JPG|Gray Crested Gecko European Leaf-Toed Gecko.jpg|European Leaf-Toed Gecko Vaillant's Mabuya.jpg|Vaillant's Mabuya Günther's flat-tail gecko.jpg|Günther's Flat-Tail Gecko Newt.jpg|Newt Common House Gecko.jpg|Common House Gecko Chinese Alligator.jpg|Chinese Alligator Seychelles Tiger Chameleon.jpg|Seychelle's Tiger Chameleon Armored pricklenape.jpg|Armored Pricklenape Northern Bahamian Rock Iguana.jpg|Northern Bahamian Rock Iguana Emperor Flat Lizard.jpg|Emperor Flat Lizard Turtles and Tortoises Gopher Tortoise.jpg|Gopher Tortoise Coahuila Box Turtle.JPG|Coahuila Box Turtle Black Spiny Softshell Turtle.jpg|Black Spiny Softshell Turtle Egyptian_Tortoise.jpg|Egyptian Tortoise Green_Seaturtle.jpg|Green Sea Turtle Kemp's Ridley Sea Turtle.jpg|Kemp's Ridley Sea Turtle Loggerhead_Sea_Turtle.jpg|Loggerhead Sea Turtle Leatherback Seaturtle.jpeg|Leatherback Seaturtle Indochinese Box Turtle.jpg|Indochinese Box Turtle Spotted Turtle.jpg|Spotted Turtle Red-Eared Slider.jpg|Red-Eared Slider Pig-Nosed Turtle.jpg|Pig-Nosed Turtle Amphibians Tree Frog.jpg|Tree Frog Leopard Rocket Frog.jpeg|Leopard Rocket Frog Agua Rica Leaf Frog.jpg|Agua Rica Leaf Frog Black_Salamander.jpg|Black Salamander Spotted Salamander.jpg|Spotted Salamander Chinese Giant Salamander.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander Taylor's_Salamander.jpg|Taylor's Salamander Common Suriname Toad.jpg|Common Suriname Toad Pseudophilautus_Asankai.jpg|Asanka’s Shrub Frog Taita_Hills_Warty_Frog.jpg|Taita Hills Warty Frog Morelet's Tree Frog.jpg|Morelet's Tree Frog Phantasmal Poison Frog.jpg|Phantasmal Poison Frog Santander Poison Frog.jpg|Santander Poison Frog Pseudophilautus Asankai.JPG|Pseudophilautus Asankai Axolotls.jpg|Axolotls Corroboree_Frog.jpg|Corroboree Frog Harlequin_Frog.jpg|Harlequin Frog Cane Toad.jpg|Cane Toad Odaigahara Salamander.jpg|Odaigahara Salamander Red Salamander.jpg|Red Salamander California Tiger Salamander.jpg|California Tiger Salamander Dotted Poison Frog.jpg|Dotted Poison Frog Aquatic Animals Mammals Sea_Otter.jpg|Sea Otter Vaquita Porpoise.jpg|Vaquita Porpoise Sea Lion.jpg|Sea Lion North Atlantic right Whale.jpg|North Atlantic Right Whale Hourglass Dolphin.png|Hourglass Dolphin Fraser's Dolphin.jpg|Fraser's Dolphin Blue Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Marine Otter.jpg|Marine Otter Australian_Sea_Lion.jpg|Australian Sea Lion Black Finless Porpoise.jpg|Indo-Pacific Finless Porpoise Harbour Seals.jpg|Harbour Seals Smooth-Coated Otter.jpg|Smooth-Coated Otter Harbour Porpoise.jpg|Harbour Porpoise Bottlenose Dolphin.jpg|Bottlenose Dolphin Giant Otter.jpg|Giant Otter Maui's Dolphin.jpg|Maui's Dolphin Beluga Whale.jpg|Beluga Whale Japanese River Otter.jpg|Japanese River Otter South_American_Sea_Lions.jpg|South American Sea Lions Ribbon_Seal.jpg|Ribbon Seal Baiji.jpg|Baiji / Yangtze River Dolphin Spotted Dolphin.jpg|Spotted Dolphin Hawaiian Monk Seal.jpg|Hawaiian Monk Seal Mediterranean Monk Seal.jpg|Mediterranean Monk Seal SeiWhale.jpg|Sei Whale Humpback.jpg|Humpback Whale Spotted Seal.jpg|Spotted Seal Galápagos Sea Lion.jpg|Galápagos Sea Lion Narwhal.jpg|Narwhal Antarctic Minke Whale.jpg|Antarctic Minke Whale Galápagos Fur Seal.jpg|Galápagos Fur Seal White Whale.jpg|White Whale Hectors Dolphin.jpg|Hector's Dolphin Platypus.jpeg|Platypus New Zealand sea lion.jpg|New Zealand Sea Lion Elephant_Seal.jpg|Elephant Seal Amazon_river_dolphin.jpg|Amazon River Dolphin Irrawaddy Dolphin.jpg|Irrawaddy Dolphin Reptiles Siamese Crocodile.jpg|Siamese Crocodile Cuban Crocodile.jpg|Cuban Crocodile American Alligator.jpg|American Alligator Uromastyx Aegyptia.jpg|Uromastyx Aegyptia Fish Sea Horae.jpeg|Seahorse Whale Shark.png|Whale Shark Tiger Shark.jpg|Tiger Shark Sunfish.jpg|Sunfish Sailfish.jpg|Sailfish Red Eyed pufferfish.jpg|Red Eyed Pufferfish Plain Goby.jpg|Plain Goby Medusa Blenny.jpg|Medusa Blenny Japanese Dragon Eel.jpg|Japanese Dragon Eel Goldfish.jpg|Goldfish Fangtooth Moray Eel.jpg|Fangtooth Moray Eel Angelshark.jpg|Angel Shark Angelfish.jpg|Angelfish Japanese Eel.jpg|Japanese Eel Russian Sturgeon.jpg|Russian Sturgeon Mottled Eagle Ray.jpg|Motted Eagle Ray Oncorhynchus_Masou.jpg|Oncorhynchus Masou Amago.jpg|Amago Snowflake_Eel.jpg|Snowflake Eel Football_Anglerfish.jpg|Football Anglerfish 1920px-Raja_undulata_2.jpg|Undulate Ray Spotted_Handfish.jpg|Spotted Handfish Giant_Sea_Bass.jpg|Giant Sea Bass African Glass Catfish.jpg|African Glass Catfish black_koi.jpg|Black Koi Swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Japanese Koi.jpg|Japanese Koi Fish Southern Bluefin Tuna.jpg|Southern Bluefin Tuna Boseman's Rainbowfish.jpg|Boseman's Rainbowfish Nile Perch.jpg|Nile Perch Great Hammerhead Shark.jpg|Great Hammerhead Shark White's Seahorse.jpg|White's Seahorse Red-Tailed Black Shark.png|Red-Tailed Black Shark Giant Barb.jpg|Giant Barb / Siamese Giant Carp Sand Shark.jpg|Sand Shark Sail-In Roughshark.jpg|Sail-In / Sailfin Roughshark Devil Fish.jpg|Devil Fish American Eel.jpg|American Eel Zebra Moray Eel.jpg|Zebra Moray Eel Clownfish.jpg|Clownfish Persian Sturgeon.jpg|Persian Sturgeon Atlantic Bluefin Tuna.jpg|Atlantic Bluefin Tuna Sonoyta_pupfish.jpg|Sonoyta Pupfish Dwarf_loach.jpg|Dwarf Loach Smoothback angelshark.jpg|Smoothback Angelshark Apache Trout.jpg|Apache Trout River Pipefish.png|River Pipefish Cape seahorse.jpg|Cape Seahorse Ganges_Shark.png|Ganges Shark Anglerfish.jpg|Angler Fish Largemouth Bass.jpg|Largemouth Bass Stripped Angelfish.jpg|Striped Angelfish Zebra Shark.jpg|Zebra Shark Bull Trout.jpg|Bull Trout White-Edged Freshwater Whipray.jpg|White-Edged Freshwater Whipray Shuttles Hoppfish.jpg Lunartail puffer.jpg|Lunartail puffer Crustaceans Tuna Crab.jpg|Tuna Crab Ghost Crab.jpg|Ghost Crab Maine Lobster.jpg|Maine Lobster Yeti Crab.jpg|Yeti Crab Porcelain Anemone Crab.jpeg|Porcelain Anemone Crab Mantis Shrimp.jpg|Mantis Shrimp Noble Crayfish.jpg|Noble Crayfish Sulawesi Cardinal Shrimp.jpg|Sulawesi Cardinal Shrimp Syncaris Pacifica.gif|Syncaris Pacifica European Green Crab.jpg|European Green Crab Vampire Crab.jpg|Vampire Crab Squid and Octopi squidimage.jpeg|Squid Octopus Img.jpg|Octopus Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Umbrella Octopus Mero's Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Mero's Umbrella Octopus Roughy Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Roughy Umbrella Octopus Mimic_Octopus.jpg|Mimic Octopus Cuttlefish.jpg|Cuttlefish Firefly Squid.jpg|Firefly Squid Grimpoteuthis Bathynectes.jpg|Dumbo Octopus Jellyfish Comb_Jellyfish.jpg|Comb Jellyfish Fried Egg Jellyfish.jpg|Fried Egg Jellyfish Aurelia labiata.jpg|Moon Jellyfish Jelly Blubber.jpg|Jelly Blubber Pacific Sea Nettle.jpg|Pacific Sea Nettle Portuguese Man Of War.png|Portuguese Man Of War Other Clam.jpg|Clam Reticulated Siren.jpg|Reticulated Siren Oyster.jpg|Oyster Chocolate Chip Starfish.jpg|Chocolate Chip Sea Star Tasselled Nudibranch.jpg|Tasselled Nudibranch Insects Arachnids imagespiter.jpeg|Spider Avicularia_avicularia_captive_11_1_0034.jpg|Pink Toed Tarantula 220px-Adelocosa anops.jpg|Kauaʻi Cave Wolf Spider Black_Widow_Spider.jpg|Black Widow Spider Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Pseudoscorpion.jpg|Pseudoscorpion Reddish Parachute Spider.jpg|Reddish Parachute Spider Katipo.jpg|Katipo Spider Beetles Ground Beetle.jpg|Ground Beetle American_Burying_Beetle.jpg|American Burying Beetle Kabutomushi.JPG|Kabutomushi / Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle Beetle.jpg|Beetle Cromwell Chafer Beetle.jpg|Cromwell Chafer Beetle Asian Long-Horned Beetle.jpg|Asian Long-Horned Beetle Winged Insects buttterfly.jpeg|Butterfly JPMoth.jpeg|Poodle Moth Rusty-patched_Bumblebee_.jpg|Rusty-Patched Bumble Bee Morpho Blue Butterfly.jpg|Morpho Blue Butterfly Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly.jpg|Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly Hine's Emerald Dragonfly.jpg|Hine's Emerald Dragonfly Common Clubtail Dragonfly.jpg|Common Clubtail Dragonfly 1280px-Euproserpinus wiesti BMNHE813414 male up.jpg|Prairie Sphynx Moth Southern Alpine Bush Cricket.jpg|Southern Alpine Bush Cricket Franklin's Bumble Bee.jpg|Franklin's Bumble Bee Lake Huron Locust.jpg|Lake Huron Locust Karner Blue Butterfly.jpg|Karner Blue Butterfly Yellow Swallowtail Butterfly.jpg|Yellow Swallowtail Butterfly Poecilmitis_Swanepoeli.jpg|Swanepoel’s Opal Butterfly Honey Bee.jpg|Honey Bee Mission Blue Butterfly.jpg|Mission Blue Butterfly Blue-Eyed Darner.jpg|Blue-Eyed Darner Greek_Goldenwing.jpg|Greek Goldenwing Paphos_Blue.jpg|Paphos Blue Stingless-Bee.jpg|Stingless Bee Monarch Butterfly.jpg|Monarch Butterfly Blue Morpho Butterfly.jpg|Blue Morpho Butterfly Uncompahgre Fritillary Butterfly.jpg|Uncompahgre Fritillary Butterfly Midway Noctuid Moth.jpg|Midway Noctuid Moth Amauris comorana.jpg|Comoro Friar Lancer Dragonfly.jpg|Lancer Dragonfly White Shouldered Bumble Bee.jpeg|White Shouldered Bumble Bee Osiris Blue Butterfly.jpg|Osiris Blue Butterfly Blue Riverjack (2).jpg|Blue Riverjack Ladybug.jpg|Ladybug leafcutter_bee.jpg|Leafcutter Bee Common_Clubtail.jpg|Common Clubtail Prairie Sphinx Moth.jpg|Prairie Sphinx Moth Ancient Greenling.jpg|Ancient Greenling Large Copper Butterfly.jpg|Large Copper Butterfly Yellowjacket Wasp.jpg|Yellowjacket Wasp Hornet.jpg|Hornet Small Lappet Moth.jpg|Small Lappet Moth Green Dragontail Butterfly.jpg|Green Dragontail Butterfly Beautiful Petaltail.jpg|Beautiful Petaltail Dragontail Giant Leopard Moth.jpg|Giant Leopard Moth Southern Plains Bumblebee.jpg|Southern Plains Bumblebee Bathurst Copper .jpg|Bathurst Copper Butterfly Ladybug (Yellow).jpg|Ladybug (Yellow) Grasshopper.jpg|Grasshopper Chrysoritis rileyi, the Riley's opal.jpg|Chrysoritis Rileyi (Riley's Opal Butterfly) Blackburn's_Sphinx_Moth.jpg|Blackburn's Sphinx Moth Pink-Tipped_Satyr_Butterfly.jpg|Pink-Tipped Satyr Butterfly Ceylon_Rose_Butterfly.jpg|Ceylon Rose Butterfly Cherokee Clubtail.jpg|Cherokee Clubtail Dragonfly Wallace's Golden Birdwing.jpg|Wallace's Golden Birdwing Butterfly Sudenten_Ringlet.jpg|Sudenten_Ringlet Orange Moth.jpg|Orange Moth Morrison Bumblebee.jpg|Morrison Bumblebee Western Bumblebee.jpg|Western Bumblebee Macrogomphus Lankanensis.jpg|Macrogomphus Lankanensis Rosy Maple Moth.jpg|Rosy Maple Moth Tigerwing Butterfly.jpg|Tigerwing Butterfly Other Snail.jpeg|Snail True Weevil.jpg|True Weevil Slug.jpg|Slug Emperor Scorpion.jpg|Emperor Scorpion Sea Bunny Slug.jpg|Sea Bunny Slug Poor Knights Giant Weta.jpg|Poor Knights Giant Weta Moorean Viviparous Tree Snail.jpg|Moorean Viviparous Tree Snail Oyster Mussel.jpg|Oyster Mussel Ligidium japonicum.jpg|Japanese Woodlouse Devil's Flower Mantis.jpg|Devil's Flower Mantis Orchid Mantis.jpg|Orchid Mantis Tigerwing Butterfly (Pupae).jpg|Tigerwing Butterfly (Pupae) Mythical Daitengu.jpg|Daitengu Inugami.jpg|Inugami Kitsune.jpg|Kitsune Kiyohime.gif|Kiyohime Hitodama.jpg|Hitodama Bakeneko.jpg|Bakeneko Nukebuki.jpg|Nukebuki Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Kraken.jpg|Kraken Dragon.jpg|Dragon Jackalope.jpg|Jackalope Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Sea_serpent.jpg|Sea Serpent Gryphon.jpg|Gryphon Jiangshi.jpg|Jiangshi Three Tail Turtle.jpg|Three-Tailed Turtle Four Tail Monkey.jpg|Four-Tailed Monkey Ushi-Oni.jpg|Ushi-Oni Kappa.jpg|Kappa pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Lion Dog.jpg|Lion Dog Baku.jpg|Baku Kirin.jpg|Kirin/Qilin Fairy.jpg|Fairy Pixie.jpg|Pixie Hua_Po.jpg|Hua Po Fomor.jpg|Fomor Orobas.jpg|Orobas Nekomata.jpg|Nekomata Katakirauwa.jpg|Katakirauwa Alien (DNA).png|Alien Extinct Animals Dinosaurs Plesiosaur.jpg|Plesiosaur Tyrannosaurus_Rex.png|T-Rex Parvinatator.jpg|Parvinatator Wakinosaurus.jpg|Wakinosaurus Fukuisaurus.png|Fukuisaurus Futabasaurus.png|Futabasaurus Pteranodon.jpg|Pteranodon Rapetosaurus.jpg|Rapetosaurus Masiakasaurus.jpg|Masiakasaurus Miragaia Longicollum.jpg|Miragaia Longicollum Mammals Felines Tazimage.jpeg|Tasmanian Tiger (Supposedly extinct) Cave_Lion.jpg|Cave Lion Eurasian_cave_lion.jpg|Eurasian Cave Lion Canines Hokkaido Wolf.jpg|Hokkaido Wolf Rodents Big-eared Hopping Mouse.jpg|Big-Eared Hopping Mouse Goulds Mouse.jpg|Gould's Mouse Long-tailed Hopping Mouse.jpg|Long-Tailed Hopping Mouse Bovines Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs Bull Aquatic Animals Kutchicetus Minimus.jpg|Kutchicetus Minimus Caribbean Monk Seal.jpg|Caribbean Monk Seal Other Naegleria Fowleri (Brain-Eating Amoeba).jpg|Brain-Eating Amoeba Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Gallery Category:Guides